Inalcançável
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: OneShot - Blair Waldorf era inalcançável até conhecer Chuck Bass - Um Bluck de Natal para Ika


**Disclaimer: **Gossip Girl pertence a Cecily Von Ziegesar e também a Josh Schwartz e Stephanie Savage

**N/A: **Fic bobinha de Natal para Ika :)

-

-

**Inalcançável**

-

-

_I swear I'll melt if you touch me at all / Eu juro que vou derreter se você me tocar  
But then I'll ask you to do it again and again / Mas então vou pedir para você fazer isso de novo, e de novo_

_**Angel**__**s and Airwaves - The Gift **_

_-_

Blair Waldorf fazia a típica garota vingativa, agressiva e insegura que se escondia atrás de suas festas beneficentes, pose inabalável e andar confiante pelas as ruas de Nova Yorque.

Ela possuía uma máscara a prova de bala que com o passar do tempo tornou-se uma muralha dentro de si, protegendo-a de tudo e de todos.

Deixando-a inalcançável.

Mas a jovem Waldorf mantinha-se cega quanto a seus próprios sentimentos. Para ela não existia máscara alguma escondendo o que havia de verdadeiro dentro de si e muito menos uma muralha ao redor de seu coração.

Porque ela já havia dado o seu a Nate Archibald.

O garoto do veleiro, dos cabelos dourados e para quem ela deu suéter de cashmere com um coração de ouro costurado na manga.

Era _Blair Waldorf_ e _Nate Archibald_.

Uma combinação perfeita a seus olhos, algo que ela amava repetir incansavelmente dentro de sua cabeça...porque soava como a mais delicada composição de seu artista francês preferido e formava o mais belo romance que ela já vira acontecer.

_O amor vence tudo_. Era o nome de seu filme com Nate.

E acreditando veemente em um feliz para sempre, ela ignorou a dor, a indiferença e o passado.

Mas houve uma quebra, o filme mudou de nome e o romance não teve uma continuação...

...Porque Nate beijou Jenny Humphrey pensando ser Serena van der Woodsen, sua melhor amiga e disse que a amava.

A vida era um tanto trágica do jeito que ninguém gostaria quando se tratava de Blair Waldorf.

E então ela sentiu seus olhos aumentarem, seus lábios tremerem e uma dor sufocante em seu peito. Isso sempre acontecia quando estava prestes a chorar.

Ela já podia sentir o quente de suas lágrimas forçando caminho pelo seu rosto e sua voz falhando miseravelmente.

Mas o Archibald não merecia a sua dor e a Waldorf juntou suas forças, fechou seus olhos e imaginou um novo filme.

_O fim de seu mundo com Nate. _Assim ela o nomeou.

Ao começo de suas cenas suas lágrimas cessaram, seu coração se acalmou e ela pôde ter novamente o controle de seus lábios.

_Nate, é melhor cuidar do seu pai. Ele precisa de você e sabe do que mais? Eu não preciso._

Porque ninguém como Blair Waldorf precisava de um covarde, mentiroso e com problemas familiares.

Ele nunca serviria como o protagonista de seu romance.

E em seu novo filme, ela resolveu que era a hora de ser apenas _Blair_, sua válvula de escape. A garota agressiva e vingativa que sempre foi, e deixar o lado doce e sensível que interpretava na frente de Nate adormecido.

E ir para o Victrola e contemplar o mais novo império Bass parecia ser uma boa numa hora dessas, porque de um jeito estranho, porém verdadeiro, Blair se sentia espontânea do jeito que tinha de ser ao lado daquele babaca, insensível e bêbado.

Porque ela simplesmente não se importava com o que Chuck Bass fosse pensar. Ele não passava de um mero coadjuvante, aquele personagem insignificante que dá um empurrão para a nova vida da protagonista.

Seria simplesmente perdedor demais e muito _não-Blair_ se importar com a opinião de um cara que usava um cachecol de cashmere com monograma azul-marinho _C.B_, e agarrava calouras bêbadas em festinhas de amigos.

Mas foi ao lado dele que a Waldorf conseguiu encontrar um refugio, tornou-se ela mesma e riu como há muito tempo não fazia.

Aquela máscara e muralha ainda desconhecidas estavam enfraquecendo diante dos olhos de Chuck.

E o coadjuvante tornou-se o protagonista, passando por uma fração de segundos na cabeça de Blair um novo começo.

_Blair Waldorf _e _Chuck Bass._

_Tem certeza?_

Ela tinha, e repetiu isso incansavelmente dentro de sua cabeça.

Sôo como a batida de uma mistura de sons incompreensíveis e fascinantes, formando o verdadeiro momento de Blair.

E num impulso involuntário ela o beijou e o gosto de álcool que o Bass trazia consigo a embriagou, deixando-a tonta e sem tempo para pensar em uma próxima cena.

A máscara e a muralha foram destruídas...Seu coração desprotegido fora entregue a ele.

E Blair Waldorf conseguiu ser alcançada...pelas mãos de Chuck Bass.

**Fim**

**N/A:** Meu amor por BlairNate é muito grande e nem o "Define like" me faz ignorar isso. Desculpa Ika, mas no fim das contas conseguiu se tornar uma fic Bluck né?

Tá aí o seu presente de Natal, espero de verdade que você goste :)


End file.
